


The happiness music can bring

by dizzeethor



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzeethor/pseuds/dizzeethor
Summary: Dizzee finds out Thor can play the guitar





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few days ever since I found out that Noah can play the guitar. This is my first ever story so I don't know if it's any good, I just had to get this idea out of my head. I wasn't sure whether to post it or not, but I hope you enjoy it!

Dizzee awoke to the soft strumming of a guitar. Disoriented, he looked up and remembered the night before. He and Thor had been working on a big painting in Thor's apartment downtown. The thought of it made him smile even though he was still half asleep.

The strumming continued. Dizzee tried to get his eyes to focus on the blonde haired boy sitting on the other side of the room. Dizzee didn't even know Thor could play an instrument and had never seen a guitar lying around the apartment. 

Amazed by how great Thor actually was at playing, Dizzee tried to watch him unsuspiciously from afar as to not disturb the wonderful happiness the sound of the guitar made him feel.

Thor looked up to see Dizzee staring at him with a content smile on his face. "Don't stop playing," Dizzee said, "it's making me feel calm."

Thor stood up to sit next to where Dizzee was lying down on the mattress. As soon as he was settled Thor started playing again, looking down so that his hair fell in front of his face. Dizzee fought back the urge to push Thor's hair back behind his ear.

When Thor stopped playing Dizzee asked: "Where did you learn to play the guitar?"

"I tried teaching myself until one day my uncle heard me playing terribly so he started giving me lessons. He left me this guitar after he died," Thor said. "Playing it always makes me think of the happy moments I had with him."

Dizzee wasn't good with words like Zeke was and Thor so often left him speechless. Now was one of those times.

Instead of saying anything at all Dizzee just shifted his body so his head was lying on Thor's leg. Thor was the only one who understood Dizzee so he would understand that even if Dizzee didn't know what to say he would listen to every word Thor had to say and was always there for him.

After a long comfortable silence Dizzee sighed. "I wish I could wake up like this every day," he said.

"One day, in a new era, we will be able to always be together," Thor said. "We'll be free."


End file.
